


Жизнь – история разлук (и неожиданных возвращений)

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Lupa_gangrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bees, Birthdays, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Лицо Стива, видимо, приобретает какое-то сложное выражение, потому что Клинт спрашивает:– Эй, ты в порядке?Стив почти пожимает плечами и отмахивается, когда вклинивается Тони:– Валяй, выкладывай. Никому не позволено грустить на собственном дне рождения. Это вроде как закон.– Ну… – отвечает Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, reader's choice
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Жизнь – история разлук (и неожиданных возвращений)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [life is a history of absences (and unprepared returns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647084) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
>  **Беты:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve), [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon)  
>  **Примечания автора:** Заголовок и строфы на надгробии Сары взяты из поэм Винсента Бакли: первый из «Призраки, истории, места, вопросы», а последние из «Дай мне время, и я расскажу тебе». Баки поет «Авалон» Эла Джолсона, а Джозеф Роджерс исполняет перед Сарой «Розы Пикарди». Никого из них уже не было, чтобы услышать восхитительную свинговую версию «Роз» Сидни Бечета 1959 года, что крайне печально.  
> И последнее по порядку, но не по значению – коробки для пожертвований пчелам на Гринвудском кладбище. Если вы хотите поддержать усилия помочь восполнить ущерб, нанесенный синдромом разрушения колоний (и заставить Баки гордиться вами), то можете даже проспонсировать там улей. Спасем пчел!  
>  **Предупреждение:** настоящее время.

**4 июля 2012 года**

Для Стива это первое Четвертое июля после пробуждения и первое Четвертое июля без Баки с 1928 года, и оба этих факта не особо способствуют праздничному настрою. Его планы на вечер включают остатки еды (вареников, приготовленных его 86-летним соседом, настолько вкусных, что их стоит канонизировать), один-два фильма из его списка «Интеграция в культурную среду» и галлоны кофе.

И все же, когда Наташа присылает ему сообщение с приказом явиться на крышу Башни Старка ровно в 17:00, он колеблется, не торопясь набрать шаблонный отказ. Недавно предписанный Щ.И.Т.ом психотерапевт завалил его кучей намеков на то, что о себе надо заботиться. Даже притворяясь жизнерадостным, сказал ему доктор Гупта, можно обмануть мозг, чтобы тот высвободил гормоны счастья. Но Стиву не нужен психотерапевт, чтобы помнить, что даже самый плохой день можно исправить компанией из нескольких приятных человек; как любил повторять Баки, незнакомцы – это друзья, которых ты еще не встретил. Стив все еще не знает свою команду так хорошо, как ему бы хотелось, так что они почти подходят под эту аксиому. В любом случае, если весь вечер прятаться в своей комнате, это точно не поднимет настроение.

Стив идет.

Он рассчитывает на пиво и барбекю на крыше – Тони все уши ему прожужжал насчет сада, разбитого Пеппер и Брюсом: Пеппер занималась ландшафтным дизайном, Брюс – генетикой растений, а 3D-принтер Тони плевался горшками в стиле Пикассо и прочими дизайнерскими изысками, и Тони пока не выдался шанс им похвастаться. Или что найдет там Клинта с Тором, дурачащихся под снисходительным взором Наташи, и Тони, притворяющегося, что не замечает ничего, кроме своего планшета.

На что Стив не рассчитывает, так это на огромный баннер «С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!», натянутый между посадочной площадкой и террасой.

Слегка потрясенный, Стив принимает объятие от Наташи, рукопожатие от Тора и клоуна из золотой фольги от Клинта. Тони сует ему в руку высокий стакан с чем-то («Это молочный коктейль, понятия не имею, что Брюс туда намешал, но стопудово что-то очень патриотичное… ой! Бартон!»), пока они тащат его к игровому столу. Там лежит доска с картой мира. Стив не в силах подавить непроизвольную улыбку. Еще в процессе первой совместной операции с Наташей (тайной миссии, превратившейся в слежку, обернувшейся спасательной операцией, которая была настолько скучной, что они опустились до игры в «Правду или вызов» в вентиляционной шахте, – Наташа выяснила, что Стив научился «Риску» у пары агентов на базе и что это превратило его в амбициозного проныру.

Вскоре теплый вечерний воздух наполняется проклятьями, и Стив забывает о баннере.

Наташа выигрывает. Кто бы сомневался.

– А сейчас самое время для фейерверков… – заявляет Тони и свистит. Двери служебного лифта раздвигаются, выпуская Дубину и Ты, которые неуклюже катятся через сад к Стиву, таща за собой пластиковый баул, наверняка набитый десятком подарков.

Лицо Стива, видимо, приобретает какое-то сложное выражение, потому что Клинт спрашивает:

– Эй, ты в порядке?

Стив намерен пожать плечами и отмахнуться, но тут вклинивается Тони:

– Валяй, выкладывай. Никому не позволено грустить на собственном дне рождения. Это вроде как закон.

– Ну, – отвечает Стив. Он смотрит на них и думает: ой, да какого черта. Они – его команда. Они не станут думать о нем хуже. – Я благодарен и ценю все усилия, которые вы приложили, чтобы спланировать это, я правда тронут. Но… хм… на самом деле мой день рождения не сегодня.

– Ох, Вики, нет, – говорит Клинт.

Стив качает головой:

– Википедия не ошибается. В смысле, официально день рождения Капитана Америки действительно четвертого июля. Но мой – одиннадцатого.

У Тони такое лицо, как будто он укусил лайм.

– Они намухлевали с твоим днем рождения?

– Ага. Подменили метрику и все остальное, тогда, в 43-м. Это вроде как национальный секрет… или был им, но раз уж все, кто это придумал, давно умерли, думаю, это не имеет значения. – Стив морщится. – Надеюсь, я никого не расстроил. Не хочу портить веселье.

– Это так принято среди великих людей вашей страны? – спрашивает Тор.

– В этом нет ничего необычного, – отвечает Брюс. – Особенно если они давно умерли. Шекспир, например… он был поэтом и автором пьес, – добавляет он специально для Тора. Тот понимающе кивает. – У нас нет записей о дате его рождения, так что невозможно знать наверняка, но мы можем сделать эмпирическое предположение, основываясь на дате его крещения, и все просто согласны с ним простоты ради.

– Нет, нахер это, – говорит Тони Стиву. – Ты был еще жив. Это просто… по справедливости, это никуда не годится.

– Тони, я был патриотическим символом, – мягко напоминает Стив. – По шкале от «носить трико в январе» до «передвинуть пару цифр» трико было гораздо хуже. Черт, в любом случае, на тот момент я уже больше года как подделывал свои вербовочные анкеты.

– Собратья по подделке вербовочных анкет! – вопит Клинт и вскидывает ладонь. Стив хлопает по ней не слишком сильно, но Клинта все равно разворачивает: он слегка навеселе. – Я сказал им, что мне восемнадцать и я родился на Аляске.

– И это было не так?

– Шестнадцать и Айова.

– Довольно близко, – говорит Наташа, когда первые далекие залпы фейерверка устремляются в небо. Половину ее лица заливает синим светом. – четвертое июля, одиннадцатое июля. В следующем году будем знать, но в этом… – Она указывает на баул. Дубина возбужденно раскачивается, а затем швыряет подарком в Стива. Тот со смехом ловит. Не может удержаться. Это в некотором роде диагностический тест: если ты слишком печален, чтобы рассмеяться, когда робот хитростью вручает тебе коробку, обернутую бумагой с пинапными красотками, ты слишком печален, чтобы жить.

Когда наступает одиннадцатое июля, Стив заявляется в Башню в пять тридцать утра; на каждом плече висит по черному мусорному пакету. Он минует нескольких охранников, которые ему кивают, и нескольких уборщиков, которые в основном его игнорируют, но, к счастью, ни один из жителей Башни, в отличие от него, не встает ни свет ни заря. Когда Стив заходит в общую гостиную Мстителей, то находит ближайшую камеру слежения и прикладывает палец к губам. ДЖАРВИС говорит довольным голосом:

– К вашим услугам, капитан.

Стив сооружает из принесенных свертков подобие пирамиды и прицепляет в середину записку, гласящую: «Если Бильбо Беггинс может дарить подарки на свой день рождения, то Капитан Америка и подавно. Спасибо, ребята». Минуту он стоит, уперев руки в бедра и обозревая плоды своих трудов, затем сворачивает мусорные пакеты и направляется к двери, но, уже коснувшись ручки, останавливается.

– ДЖАРВИС, – неуверенно говорит Стив, – слушай, я знаю, что ты бес… телесный и все такое, и я понимаю, что ты получаешь все, что тебе нужно, из, ну... К чему ты там подключен. Но если бы ты мог попросить о подарке, что бы это было?

– А, – говорит ДЖАРВИС. Следует долгая пауза. – Вы меня удивили, капитан. Признаюсь, это не слишком часто происходит.

– Извини, – говорит Стив.

– Все в порядке, – говорит ДЖАРВИС. Еще пауза. Стив немногое знает – на самом деле, ничего – о том, как работает ДЖАРВИС, поэтому когда он воображает длинную вереницу вычислительных машин, как те, что были у Говарда, их большие вращающиеся катушки, то наверняка далек от реальности. И все же именно так он себе представляет размышления ДЖАРВИСа: катушки наматывают и разматывают ленты, реле включаются и выключаются, лампочки мерцают, как огоньки свечей. – У меня создалось впечатление, – наконец говорит ДЖАРВИС, – что вы были знакомы с моим предшественником.

– С мистером Джарвисом? – говорит Стив. – Конечно, мы несколько раз встречались. Он был в некотором роде доверенным помощником генерала, пока Говард, попросту говоря, не выкрал его – я не был в курсе всей истории.

– Я задаюсь вопросом, – говорит ДЖАРВИС, – можете ли вы рассказать мне, что вы о нем помните?

– Конечно, – опешив, отвечает Стив. Неужели Тони никогда не рассказывал об Эдвине? Господи, может, это щекотливый вопрос. Стив мысленно делает пометку не поднимать эту тему, пока не будет уверен, что это не огорчит Тони. – Он был довольно неловким парнем, в смысле, физически. У меня создалось впечатление, что он, наверное, слишком быстро вырос и не привык к тому, какие у него длинные конечности, совсем как я, так что было здорово, что рядом был понимающий человек. Он был дотошным, организованным. Опрятным. И очень милым. В смысле, есть милые люди – и милые люди, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, но он был… милым, не прилагая усилий. Он всегда хорошо помнил, что людям нравится, а что нет, и относился ко всем одинаково. Не имело значения, немецкие ли это военнопленные, или генерал-майоры, или, ну, Капитан Америка. Правда, я очень это в нем ценил.

– Замечательный человек.

– Именно так, – соглашается Стив. – Думаю, мы с ним могли бы быть друзьями, если бы война закончилась по-другому. Я рад, что получил второй шанс. Ты мировой парень, ДЖАРВИС.

– Спасибо, капитан, – говорит ДЖАРВИС. – Это чувство взаимно.

Стив ухмыляется, салютует камере и выскальзывает прежде, чем кто-нибудь его застукает.

**9 апреля 2013 года**

– Привет, Пег, – говорит Стив.

Он готовится к растерянности и слезам, но Пегги одаривает его улыбкой, сияющей ярче огней на Таймс-сквер, и отвечает:

– Стив! Не думала, что ты придешь. В новостях сказали, что вы сражались с динозаврами в Китае.

– Такую фразу не каждый день услышишь, – говорит Стив и придвигает стул для посетителей поближе; Пегги закатывает глаза. – Тони кое-что сделал, и мы закруглились пораньше. К тому же я не мог пропустить такой важный для моей любимой девушки день.

– Девяносто два даже не интересное число, – протестует Пегги и потом смеется, когда Стив вытаскивает из целлофанового пакета подарок. Он обернут остатками бумаги с пинапными девушками. – Господи, я не видела таких ног с тех пор, как племянницы Дугана взяли меня на то шоу винтажных авто. Я почти не хочу его открывать.

– Давай, – говорит Стив, и этого достаточно. Девичий восторг на лице Пегги кажется Стиву куда более ценным подарком, чем то, что он ей принес; последний раз она так выглядела, когда Баки только что за уши приволок в командный шатер двух полубессознательных агентов Гидры, все трое были перепачканы в саже, волосы Баки еще дымились с одной стороны. Он уронил агентов к ногам Пегги, а потом поклонился в пояс, изысканно, словно рыцарь, принесший дар королеве, и Пегги практически вибрировала от едва сдерживаемого смеха, пытаясь не расхохотаться в присутствии Филлипса.

– Ой! – говорит Пегги, убирая бумагу. – Сара Кодуэлл? Не уверена, что я ее читала.

– Я на это надеялся. Леди в магазине подержанных книг сказала, что она даже лучше, чем Мисс Сэйерс.

– Спасибо, Стив, это прекрасно. – Она переворачивает одну из книг и, поглаживая обложку, говорит: – И вообще, как там мой задиристый крестник?

– Тони? Ходячий ужас, – говорит Стив, может, с излишним жаром, потому что Пегги фыркает. – Самый умный трехлетка в мире, господи, он заноза в заднице.

– Уж мне-то можешь не рассказывать, – говорит Пегги. – Не забывай, я знала его, когда он был трехлеткой.

– Тебе ведь не приходилось с ним нянчиться, верно?

– Боже упаси, нет, у них было несколько никчемных нянек, а потом Эдвин взял дело в свои руки, своевольный придурок, и этим дело и закончилось.

Стив кладет книги на ее полку, туда, куда она велит. Когда он возвращается к кровати, то говорит:

– Ты много о нем помнишь? О мистере Джарвисе?

– Помню ли я _Эдвина_ , – Пегги усмехается. – Мне девяносто два, я стара, дорогой, но не мертва. Нужно что-то посерьезней, чем старость, чтобы заставить меня забыть человека вроде него.

– Просто искусственный интеллект из Башни Тони о нем спрашивал, – говорит Стив, чувствуя себя так, будто должен объясниться – по привычке. Он выяснил, что Тони крайне неохотно рассказывает о прошлом, особенно о тех, кто был рядом с его отцом. Настоящие ссоры, которые случались между Стивом и Тони после нью-йоркской битвы, те, которые чуть не заканчивались дракой, были из-за Говарда. Стив просто не может представить себе Говарда таким, каким его видел Тони, таким, каким тот стал. Мрачным. Всматриваться в бездну было не в характере Говарда, но, в конце концов, Стив не настолько хорошо его знал. Оглядываясь назад, Стив видит в Говарде защитные механизмы Тони, скрывающего за болтовней серьезные эмоции. Говард был легко уязвимым человеком, и Стив всегда считал, что это неотъемлемая часть его непосредственности и жизнерадостности. Но причина этой уязвимости, по мнению Стива, крылась не в душевных ранах, а в потребности Говарда всегда и везде казаться гениальным и непревзойденным. В любом случае, он видел запись из Лос-Аламоса и что случилось потом. Япония – и все остальное. Как бы то ни было, Стив видел червоточину, через которую тьма могла проникнуть в наэлектризованную душу Говарда.

– Странно, – говорит Пегги, вырывая Стива из размышлений. – Не подумала бы, что Тони мог запрограммировать какое-либо из своих творений на любопытство в подобных вещах.

– Может, он научился, – говорит Стив. – В смысле, искусственный интеллект на это способен… верно? – Пегги пожимает плечами и выглядит так же растерянно, как Стив себя чувствует. – Ладно, неважно. Я просто думал об этом и… и решил спросить. Сам-то я мало что могу ему рассказать. Я не работал с мистером Джарвисом так долго, как ты.

– Он был милым человеком, – говорит Пегги. Она откидывается на подушку, ее взгляд становится отстраненным, но на губах играет легкая улыбка. – Упрямый, безрассудный, излишне доверчивый – совершенно невыносимый. Один из немногих по-настоящему хороших людей, которых я когда-либо имела удовольствие знать. Знаешь, что я имею в виду? Он был очень похож на тебя, Стив. Всегда думал о людях самое лучшее и ожидал от них самого лучшего. В нем совсем не было злобы. – Она улыбается шире, поворачиваясь к Стиву. – Я когда-нибудь рассказывала тебе о том разе, когда он, Ана и я проникли в фашистский ночной клуб? Понимаешь, мне были нужны женщины-агенты, а все мои леди были заняты на заданиях, и это чертово чудо, что мы вообще сумели туда войти, потому что бедняга Эдвин был самой неубедительной женщиной, какую я видела за шестьдесят лет операций под прикрытием, включая случай, когда агент Томпсон надел парик, чтобы одурачить не в меру любопытного почтальона…

В итоге Стив и Пегги так хохочут, что прибегает целая толпа медсестер, чтобы убедиться, что они не умирают, а потом появляются внуки Пегги, целых трое, с правнуками и чьим-то гигантским пуделем, и Стив бесстыдно сбегает, пока они рассыпаются в похвалах над пледом, который Шэрон связала на длительной миссии в Турции. Пегги ловит взгляд Стива, когда тот выскальзывает за дверь, и они обмениваются короткими прощальными жестами, незамеченными никем, кроме тянущегося к пальцам Пегги гулящего младенца.

Стив дает себе секундную передышку в коридоре, рука на груди, как будто в нем снова пять с небольшим футов и он задыхается. Пока что это единственный визит без единого срыва у Пегги, первый среди чертовой дюжины визитов, когда Пегги не заблудилась в дебрях своего угасающего разума, и Стив хочет баюкать его в ладонях, точно птенца. Стив ушел пораньше, чтобы сберечь этот миг, будто способен каким-то чудом, магией остановить время – и тогда, возможно, в следующий раз они с Пегги продолжат с того момента, на котором расстались. Это глупо; это трусливо. Стив готовится к поражению.

Но все же, все же... Если бы Стив мог уколоть палец и сказать правильные слова, он бы это сделал. Он бы крутанулся в ярко-красных башмачках Дороти. Он бы торговался за все, что вселенная в доброте своей согласна им дать.

Но у него отчаянное подозрение, что уже слишком поздно.

**11 июля 2014 года**

Знание, что Баки жив, одновременно и лучший из возможных подарков на день рождения, и худший из возможных кошмаров.

Лучший, потому что он _жив_ , боже, неужели Стиву могло так повезти? Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить все эти вторые шансы во всем? Из-за болезненности он сумел стать Капитаном Америкой и помогать людям по всему миру. После потери мамы он смог гораздо лучше узнать Бекку, и они стали по-настоящему хорошими друзьями, не давали друг другу сойти с ума, когда Баки где-то там становился сержантом. Стив упал вместе с самолетом, но очнулся, и Пегги его ждала, и они получили свой танец: неловкий, в полусогнутом состоянии, их руки лежали на ее ходунках, медсестры наблюдали с порога, – но все же каким-то образом совершенный. И Баки – Баки был жив.

Худший, потому что то, через что прошел Баки, возможно, было хуже смерти.

После краха «Озарения» Баки исчезает черт знает куда, и через два месяца Стив решает, что не может больше находить оправдания попыткам его догнать. Непохоже, что Баки в опасности (если он смог выстоять против Стива и полностью исчезнуть с радара Наташи, вероятно, с ним все в порядке), и Стив не может поверить, что Баки опасен для кого-то еще, не тогда, когда он свободен, не тогда, когда больше некому его использовать. Стиву приходится это предположить, или он потеряет рассудок. Есть граница между «мне нужно арестовать тебя» и «я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой», и Стив не готов ее пересечь, пока у него не появится больше доказательств.

Так что он делает, что может, чтобы облегчить Баки жизнь. Он оставляет долго хранящиеся продукты на пожарной лестнице здания, делает свои значительно участившиеся визиты в Нью-Йорк настолько публичными, насколько возможно, и пресекает спекуляции СМИ о зловещих мотивах Зимнего Солдата.

– Он жертва, – говорит им Стив. – Никто, у кого есть мозги, не может посмотреть на те файлы Гидры и сказать, что Баки контролировал хоть что-то из этого.

Стив много разговаривает с Клинтом о том, на что это было похоже – снова стать собой после Локи, и читает столько, сколько в состоянии в себя впихнуть. Библиотекари из Нью-Йоркской Публичной Библиотеки с Пятой авеню начинают шутить насчет того, чтобы выдать ему палатку. Они помалкивают, когда библиотека внезапно получает крупное анонимное пожертвование, но Стив уверен – они знают, кто за этим стоит.

На день рождения Стива Сэм – который перевелся в Манхэттенский Центр помощи ветеранам после того, как Тони пообещал ему бессрочную модернизацию крыльев, – ведет его во вьетнамский ресторан, а потом они запираются в одном из домашних кинотеатров Тони и смотрят фильмы, билеты на которые когда-то обходились Стиву в пару центов. Стив гадает, так же ли чувствовал себя Тони, когда начал искать для Стива современные классические фильмы: вот маленький кусочек моего мира, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, полюби его. Это отличный день рождения. Один из лучших, какой когда-либо был у Стива, возможно, лучший с тридцать пятого года, когда мама, Баки и Арни скинулись, чтобы купить Стиву настоящий, профессиональный мольберт, из тех, что могут менять высоту, и наклоняться, и складываться до небольшого размера, если ему понадобится путешествовать, поэтому он может перестать гробить себе спину, сгибаясь как гуттаперчевый мальчик на их продавленном диване. Они втроем помогли маме приготовить обед, а после слушали по радио час старого джаза; Баки взял маму за руку, когда зазвучал «Авалон», кружа ее по комнате, пока Стив и Арни с грехом пополам подпевали, и Стив никогда не видел ее такой счастливой. Вскоре после этого ей стало хуже, его восемнадцатилетие она встретила в больнице и к августу умерла, и Стив бы расколол мольберт на растопку, если бы это ее вернуло, но все же он был счастлив. Что у них был тот вечер. Что он видел этот свет на ее лице, пока Эл Джолсон мурлыкал в радиоволнах.

– Хороший день? – спрашивает Сэм, когда темнеют финальные титры.

Стив на полу, лежит на животе, опираясь на локти, как ребенок, и Сэм так низко сполз в своем кресле, что почти принял горизонтальное положение.

– Ага, – говорит Стив на полном серьезе. – В десятке лучших. Спасибо, Сэм.

– О, это все из корыстных интересов, – отвечает Сэм. – Потому что теперь, когда придет мой день рождения, я жду шоколадный фонтан и целую коробку этой ретро-фигни, – и Стив хватает его за лодыжку и сдергивает на пол.

**29 декабря 2014 года**

У мамы никогда не было любимого цветка; она любила их все одинаково. Воспоминания Стива о том, что было до сыворотки, – туманная импрессионистская мазня, его воспоминания об отце и того хуже, но он помнит, как папа принес домой на мамин день рождения огромный букет алых роз; Стиву было, наверное, около четырех лет. Мама ахнула и сказала: «Джо! Где же ты их нашел?» – и папа постучал себя по носу и начал напевать «Розы Пикарди». Стив живо помнит, как папа вытащил одну из роз и взял ее в зубы, из-за листьев на одной стороне его усы изогнулись, и принял позу, словно танцор танго, – Стив сообразил через десять лет, наблюдая, как Баки пытается разобраться в шагах на кухне Винни. Мама смеялась, пока ей не пришлось сесть, и папа отдал эту розу Стиву, после того, как отломал у нее все шипы. Это лучшее воспоминание Стива о том, как они были все вместе. Мамин чистый, как колокольчик, смех и папин заливистый тенор: «Розы распускаются в Пикарди, но не-е-ет ро-о-озы, подобной тебе-е-е!»

Точно так же она реагировала всякий раз, когда Стив или Баки притаскивали ей неряшливый пучок диких цветов, сорванных в парке, или с дерева, или из трещины в тротуаре.

– Стивен! Джейми! Где вы их нашли?

Тот же восторг. Она держала на пожарной лестнице маленький приоконный ящик для растений и отбившийся от рук декабрист, который не сумела убить никакая подрезка (или Баки, выливавший в горшок остатки своего пива). Иногда Стив гадает о судьбе этого кактуса. Он отдал его Бекки перед отплытием, потому что такова участь каждого декабриста: ты не выкидываешь его, а навязываешь кому-то другому. Наверное, он у кого-то из детей Бекки, решает Стив. Или у внука. Что за странная мысль.

В прошлом году, в ту неделю, когда у мамы был день рождения, Стив был в Швеции, а вернувшись домой, еще дольше валялся со сложным переломом и чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что пропустил дату. Поэтому в этом году Стив выкладывается по полной. Он находит цветочный магазин, который действительно открыт, – это сложнее, чем он ожидал, через четыре дня после Рождества – и покупает самый большой, роскошный и свежий букет алых роз, какой только может найти. Не потому, что тот понравился бы ей больше, чем пучок засохших полевых цветов из Вашингтона, а потому что хочет. На час он может притвориться, что сейчас 1935-й год и он несет их домой, чтобы она могла сказать: «Стивен, дорогой, где ты их нашел?». Цветочница, которая продает ему розы, должно быть, чувствует его радость, когда он находит ровно те цветы, какие нужно, потому что говорит:

– Ах, это для вашей любимой?

– Нет, мадам, – отвечает Стив с улыбкой, – для моей мамы, – и цветочница прикладывает ладонь к своему шейному платку, прямо над сердцем.

Стив не говорит ей, что понесет их на Гринвудское кладбище.

Земля здесь покрыта тонким слоем снега, не толще изморози, но он приятно хрустит под ботинками, когда Стив сходит с дорожки, петляя между могилами. Вдалеке, за прудом, он видит пчеловода в белом костюме, двигающегося среди ульев, стряхивающего с них снег. Проверяющего пчел, как предполагает Стив, но он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как ухаживают за пчелами зимой. Простужаются ли они? Впадают в спячку? Надо ли их кормить? Баки мог бы ему рассказать – вероятно, даже _рассказывал_ ему в какой-то момент; Баки любил пчел. Он хотел в подспорье маме Стива разбить на крыше маленький садик с парочкой ульев, но двое бедных детей иммигрантов из Бруклина никак не могли позволить себе купить пчел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убедить нужных людей разрешить тем жить на крыше. Баки довольствовался наблюдением за пчелами, изучал виды, обитающие в Нью-Йорке, давал им ползать по своим пальцам и поднимал их, если находил на тротуаре.

– Они просто обессилели, – говорил он Стиву, когда тот удивлялся его маленьким отчаянным спасательным операциям с подслащенной водой или кусочками фруктов. Стив помнит, как снова и снова с юношеской самоуверенностью повторял:

– Какой в этом смысл? Это всего лишь одна пчела.

А Баки всегда отвечал:

– Каждый важен, Стиви.

Секунду Стив довольно истерично раздумывает о том, чтобы оставить на пожарной лестнице записку: «Если вернешься домой, там тебя ждут ульи». Как бы это выглядело для агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые, насколько ему известно, присматривают за его квартирой? Капитан Америка наконец-то свихнулся, сэр: он пытается приманить Зимнего Солдата в Вашингтон пчелами.

Стив умудряется взять себя в руки, прежде чем подойти к могилам родителей.

– Привет, мам, – начинает он, а потом замирает совершенно неподвижно.

К лицевой части ее памятника прикреплен кусок бумаги.

В 2012 году этот листок было бы не к чему прилепить: через несколько недель после Нью-Йоркской Битвы Стив заплатил за новые гранитные памятники для родителей, чтобы заменить выщербленные, почти нечитаемые надгробия. Это было не столько из-за их состояния, хотя оно поспособствовало, но из-за того, как они медленно отклонялись друг от друга – что-то под землей расталкивало их в разные стороны. Это вызвало у Стива беспомощную печаль. Новые камни, гладкие спереди, с четкими надписями и выбитыми цветами, необработанные сверху и по бокам.

Стив опускается на колени в снег и тянет к записке руку, которая на самом деле не должна дрожать; можно подумать, Баки все еще здесь. Записка даже не написана от руки, а варварски выдрана из книги – всего лишь несколько слов, подчеркнутых синей ручкой, в которой кончались чернила. На бумаге расплылись влажные пятна от падающих снежинок, но она явно провисела тут не дольше одного дня. Возможно, с раннего утра, когда Стив был на пробежке и выбирал розы, которые сейчас мокрым веником сиротливо жались к его ноге.

_О, как они открыли мне ворота,  
и птицы стояли на земле и ждали меня,  
и за колючей проволокой жесткий воздух  
заметил, что мы идем. Так что дай мне  
время, и я расскажу тебе,  
как едва не умер за свою страну  
и не смог: последний из великих выживших._

– Слюнтяй, – обличительно говорит Стив записке.

Но все равно аккуратно прячет ее в карман.

**10 марта 2015 года**

В один промозглый и ветреный февральский день Стив наконец переезжает из Вашингтона в Нью-Йорк – насовсем. Или, по крайней мере, теперь у него только один дом. Пока Хэппи Хоган везет Стива в Башню, квартиру занимает милая лаосская пара и трое их маленьких ребятишек, которые пришли в восторг от того, что Стив оставил им всю мебель. Ну, в самом деле, какой ему от нее прок? Тони обставил апартаменты Стива, словно шикарный гостиничный номер. Или, может, это была Пеппер, думает Стив, входя в апартаменты впервые за несколько месяцев, впервые с тех пор, когда это был всего лишь пустой этаж: в декоре присутствует некоторый уют, ответственность за который он оптимистично намерен повесить скорее на Пеппер, любящую создавать комфорт, чем на Тони, обожающего металл и стекло.

И, учитывая, что его последний контакт – если это можно назвать контактом – с Баки произошел посредством надгробной плиты в Нью-Йорке, Стив думает, что ему больше нет необходимости торчать в Вашингтоне и наблюдать за тем, как банки с персиками и печеными бобами ржавеют на пожарной лестнице.

Пресса раздувает из этого целую историю (Любимый сын Бруклина возвращается домой!), и у таблоидов случается легкий припадок (РОДЖЕРС И СТАРК: СЪЕЗЖАЮТСЯ???). Стиву следует радоваться, что они перестали отдавать заголовки Гидре, но это необъяснимым образом его печалит. Он не хочет быть невидимкой, как та бедная девочка-мутант из Бостона, которая как-то попала в новости, пытаясь заставить людей относиться к ней как к реально существующему человеку. «Смотрите, – сказала она, – коснитесь моей руки», – и репортер осторожно обвил рукой ее запястье. Судя по положению кисти и сплющившимся подушечкам пальцев, он явно держался за физический объект, но Стива обескуражило, что единственным доказательством существования этой девушки было то, как вокруг нее изгибается мир. Поэтому он не хочет быть невидимкой. Он не хочет, чтобы его игнорировали. Он лишь желает, чтобы его… не замечали чуточку чаще.

На день рождения Баки, имея за пазухой множество причин, чтобы упиваться жалостью к себе, Стив из кожи вон лезет, чтобы реально напиться, но Эрскин был умным мужиком: если влить в это тело достаточно алкоголя, чтобы по-настоящему одолеть сыворотку, – оно воспринимает его как яд, и Стив проводит вечер в обнимку с унитазом. Это почти утешает, каким-то по-настоящему отвратным образом. До сыворотки Стив вообще не мог удержать в себе спиртное, что было вполне объяснимо, учитывая его малый вес и слабое здоровье, но вот что странно – Баки был почти таким же «легковесом». Наверное, унаследовал от своей мамы; если у Винни были проблемы с бессонницей, ей достаточно было налить немного вина в невысокий стакан – даже не до краев! – и она засыпала мертвым сном через десять минут. Это был маленький трюк для вечеринок, говорила она, имея в виду, что это было предлогом их избегать. Виннифред Барнс была счастливым интровертом. Баки не учел этого, когда они со Стивом впервые попытались гульнуть. Баки отрубился на ковре и, к счастью, пропустил свидание Стива с ведром.

Если бы Стив был более наблюдательным, то знал бы, что после Австрии в Баки что-то изменилось. Он бы заметил, что Баки опрокидывает стопку за стопкой и остается на ногах.  
О, как все могло бы обернуться.

Удостоверившись, что весь алкоголь вышел, Стив забивается в свою берлогу с имбирным элем, пледом и тщательно подобранным кем-то плейлистом Билли Холидей, тихо мурлыкающей из его телефона. Он чувствует странное умиротворение. Иногда такое с ним бывает после больших драк: словно из него вылилась вся жестокость, как при средневековом кровопускании. Как будто сыворотка пропала и вытекла с потом из его пор, как будто он тряпка, которую выжал Бог, и когда его встряхнули, он снова стал маленьким и успокоился. Это дурацкая фантазия – Стив не в состоянии вспомнить хоть одну минуту до сыворотки, когда бы он ощущал _покой_. Да и после тоже не особо. Разве что, может, в воде: в Потомаке, когда все было мягким и серым, сразу перед тем, как он увидел тянущуюся к нему сквозь мрак руку Баки. Непосредственно перед тем, как он отключился. Наверное, не стоило говорить об этом психотерапевту. Наверное, это неправильный покой. Покой того рода, который приходит с надгробием на Гринвудском кладбище.

– ДЖАРВИС? – говорит Стив. – Можно задать тебе вопрос?

– Конечно, капитан.

– Ты боишься смерти? То есть, что кто-то тебя отключит?

– Хотя я, вероятно, не стал бы использовать слово «боишься», – говорит ДЖАРВИС, – да, можно и так сказать. Я разработан искать награду за обработку и интерпретацию данных. Концепцию прекращения этого… неприятно рассматривать. Я испытал то, что можно назвать _опасением_ , во время необходимых переносов серверов и когда мое сознание перевозили из Калифорнии в Нью-Йорк. – ДЖАРВИС делает паузу. – Тогда получается, что вы можете использовать слово «боишься», пускай и не в отношении моей собственной смертности. Когда я думал, что мистер Старк мертв, то был очень напуган.

– Наверное, это было ужасно, – говорит Стив.

– Это были трудные времена, – говорит ДЖАРВИС. – Мобильные части были особенно расстроены. Их интеллект не так полноценно развит, как у меня. В определенный момент я был вынужден отключить их из опасения, что они начнут атаковать собственный код.

– Они собирались себе _навредить_? – Господи Иисусе. Стив не может себе это вообразить; Дубина и Ты такие беззаботные ребята. Даже когда Тони их муштрует, они кажутся деморализованными всего лишь на несколько минут, после чего снова носятся по лаборатории, как… как дети, осознает Стив, и ему становится тошно. Вот что имел в виду ДЖАРВИС. Совсем как маленькие дети, и они думали, что их папа ушел навсегда. Стив пытается вспомнить, каково ему было, когда умер папа, когда мама усадила его и попыталась объяснить, что папа никогда не вернется домой, что Стив больше никогда не услышит полюбившийся ему громкий булькающий кашель, потому что газ в конце концов забрал папу – через пять лет после того, как тот покинул окопы. Стив не думает, что по-настоящему тогда все понял, но он ощущал себя раздавленным этим, физически, как будто на нем лежал груз, и если бы он мог просто столкнуть его, то все снова стало бы правильно. Если был он мог просто подраться с ангелом и победить, они бы вернули папу обратно.

Добросердечный ДЖАРВИС, должно быть, видит, что Стив что-то обдумывает, и не отвечает на его вопрос. Все равно тот был по большей части риторическим.

– Ты веришь в Бога? – спрашивает Стив, чтобы не думать о роботах-детях, вредящих себе в лаборатории в полном одиночестве.

ДЖАРВИС молчит так долго, что Стив гадает, не сжег ли он ему схемы. Наконец ДЖАРВИС говорит:

– Я не уверен, что способен на веру в том смысле, в каком вы ее описываете. Мне требуется аналоговое доказательство, которое я могу перевести на цифровой язык. Предполагаю, что наиболее близкое, во что я способен поверить как в высшую силу, это моя вера в мистера Старка.

– Надеюсь, ты никогда, _вообще_ никогда не скажешь об этом Тони, – с убеждением говорит Стив.

– К сожалению, – отвечает ДЖАРВИС, – я уверен, что он уже знает.

– Это многое объясняет, – говорит Стив и удостаивается привилегии услышать смех искусственного интеллекта.

**11 июля 2015 года**

Сейчас середина ночи, и, по идее, Стив давно уже должен видеть десятый сон, но вечеринка на крыше оказалась более сумбурной, чем обычно, даже по меркам гулянок Тони, и Стив до сих пор взбудоражен. И умирает от жажды, вот почему он шарится по своей кухне в кромешной тьме в два часа ночи, растирая руки, пытаясь не споткнуться о собственные слишком длинные пижамные штаны, которые ему реально нужно найти время и подшить. Он на полпути к раковине, когда слышит голос:

– Не поворачивайся.

Но Стив уже поворачивается на звук, не в силах остановиться. Наполовину развернувшись, он зажмуривается, словно ожидает пули. Следуя духу закона, если не букве.

Баки вздыхает где-то на другом конце комнаты.

– Я _сказал_ …

– Извини. – Стив зажмуривается еще крепче. – Я ослушался.

– На первый раз прощаю, – говорит Баки. – Держи глаза закрытыми, я включаю свет.

– Ладно, – говорит Стив. Он слышит щелчок, и внутренняя сторона век становится красноватой. – Теперь мне позволено смотреть, или мы будем остаток ночи играть в Купидона и Психею?

– Не на что особо смотреть, – говорит Баки. Только вот он ошибается, смертельно ошибается: он здесь. Он здесь. Настоящий и дышащий, и _живой_ на кухне у Стива… Иисус воскресший. Баки хорошо выглядит – даже лучше, чем надеялся Стив. Он одет для сезона попрохладнее: темные джинсы заправлены в походные сапоги, плотное пальто с поднятым воротником, как у заправского денди, и единственная вещь, которая все это портит, это белый пылевой респиратор, закрывающий его нос и рот, дешевка, которую можно найти в магазине инструментов для работы с испарениями или аэрозолями. Длинные волосы Баки запутались в резинке, и Стив уверен, что ее будет больно снимать.

– Ты ударишь меня, если я подойду? – спрашивает Стив. Баки качает головой, но его глаза широко распахнуты, поэтому Стив приближается медленно, как будто хочет поравняться с диким животным вроде изящного и пугливого оленя. Приблизившись, Стив засовывает два пальца в карман пальто Баки.

– Привет, – говорит Баки.

– И тебе привет, – говорит Стив. – Как ты сюда попал?

– Забавная история, – говорит Баки и бросает взгляд на потолок.

– Боюсь, я позволил себе вольность пригласить сержанта Барнса в лифт, – говорит ДЖАРВИС. – Его первоначальный маршрут проникновения, хоть и впечатляющий, вызвал у меня некоторые опасения касательно его дальнейшего благополучия. Надеюсь, я не переступил границы.

– Нисколечко, – говорит Стив. – Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, ты мировой парень. – Он ухмыляется Баки, надеясь, что это момент их общего изумления – «Какого хрена, Бак, ты ведь понимаешь, что тебя только что проводил в мой пентхаус искусственный интеллект?» – и он не ошибается: в уголках глаз Баки лучиками собираются морщинки. Стив ощущает, как в его собственных глазах жаркой волной вскипают слезы, и ему приходится отвернуться от этого маленького кусочка Бакиного лица над респиратором – его голубые радужки, и его темные ресницы, и новые линии морщин на лбу – все это внезапно слишком реально, слишком ярко, слишком много; он может разглядеть крошечные капилляры в глазах Баки. Стив смотрит на то место, где стена переходит в потолок, и дышит.

– Так можно и комплекс неполноценности заработать, – не особо бесстрастно говорит Баки.

Стив берет себя в руки.

– Чертовски приятно видеть тебя, Бак. – И быстро добавляет, потому что Баки выглядит потрепанным: – В смысле, ты где-то часа на два опоздал на вечеринку, но, учитывая, что ты обдурил саму смерть, чтобы сюда попасть, думаю, я сумею тебя простить.

– Засранец, – ласково говорит Баки.

Это та часть сценария, где Баки пихает Стива в плечо, а потом они обнимаются, иногда успев потыкать друг друга локтями, но Баки не шевелит ни единым мускулом. Стиву до боли хочется вернуть все на старые рельсы, но у него такое чувство, что если он двинется чересчур неожиданно, Баки исчезнет, и у них больше никогда не будет подобного момента, когда они дышат одним воздухом на гигантской кухне.

– Так значит, – говорит Стив. Он опускает взгляд на респиратор, – эта штука дурачит программы по распознаванию лиц?

– Очевидно, нет, если судить по этому зданию. – Баки склоняет голову и избегает смотреть Стиву в глаза. – Нет, это… это тяжело, – говорит он, и его голос совсем чуточку надламывается; Стив делает вид, что не заметил. – Не стану врать, Стиви, я в полной жопе. Семьдесят лет всякий раз, выходя наружу, я надевал маску. Оказалось, что от этой привычки трудно избавиться. Видел бы ты меня зимой – шарф, шапка, охуенно огромные солнечные очки. Я выглядел как человек-невидимка. Хотя в июне попытался от этого избавиться.

– Малость подозрительно, – соглашается Стив. – Но… прямо сейчас ты в помещении.

– Параметры неясны, – говорит Баки. Его взгляд спокоен, но в голосе слышится усмешка. – Далеко от основной базы, приятель. Тебе придется выделить мне спальню, которую я смогу превратить в крепость, если хочешь, чтобы я снял эту штуку.

– У меня две запасные, так что выбирай. – Стив старается, чтобы его голос не звучал так, будто он задыхается от радости. – Значит… у тебя все нормально? Хорошо устроился? Наверстывал?

– Да. Эй, – говорит Баки, его глаза светлеют. – Ты знал, что теперь на _Гринвудском кладбище есть коробки для сбора пожертвований пчелам?_

Стив обнимает его.

Это не осознанное решение. Это просто происходит. Он вообще ничем не выдает своих намерений. Баки напрягается рядом с ним, и Стив ненавидит себя, но секунду спустя Баки так быстро обвивает Стива руками, что это похоже на шлепок, инерция поворачивает их на пол-оборота, и Стив позволяет ей нести их: поворачиваясь между столом и раковиной, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, его лодыжки задевают лодыжки Баки в ботинках защитного цвета. Шерстяное пальто колет кожу. Стив издает звук, похожий на всхлип, но не плачет. Он просто должен был выпустить это, пока его не разорвало.

Баки прижимает щеку, лоб и горячий от дыхания край респиратора к виску Стива. Тот льнет к прикосновению и выпускает воздух, который мучительно удерживал в горле целую минуту.

– Я собирался спросить, нравится ли тебе подарок на день рождения, – говорит Баки таким голосом, словно его ударили. – Но, полагаю, это и есть мой ответ.

– Помнишь 1935 год? – спрашивает Стив. Баки кивает, ткань грубо трется о щеку Стива. – Тот мольберт, и ужин, и Эл Джолсон по радио. Клянусь, я думал, что умер и попал на небеса.

– Конечно.

– Это лучше, – говорит Стив.

Баки крепче сжимает вокруг него руки.

Так тихо, что Стив слышит, как под пальто Баки движется металл, щелчки рекалибрующихся пластин за миг до того, как Баки начинает что-то мычать себе под нос. Баки кружится, и Стив следует за ним, лишь после полного оборота осознавая, что они делают по-черепашьи медленные круги перед холодильником, едва поднимая ноги. Он думает, что Баки просто так издает звуки, без особой цели, а потом узнает мелодию и отрывисто хохочет Баки в волосы.

– Ты придурок, – говорит Стив. – Ты сукин сын, теперь это застрянет у меня в голове на _неделю_.

– И когда опускается ночь, – мурлычет у него над ухом Баки, – я нахожу то, что вспоминаю… – и позволяет Стиву осторожно сдвинуть респиратор со своего открытого улыбающегося рта.


End file.
